


Shock

by slytheringurrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a harlot, a homewrecker, a blonde bimbo who was sleeping with a married man. She was an idiot and a fool. He would never leave his wife – not that she wanted him to – and she'd be stuck in a (frankly ridiculous) sham of a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alley_Skywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/gifts).



> So, this is vague. I hope that you like this anyway, Alley_Skywalker! I couldn't get myself to write Gabrielle/Draco so this isn't that pairing but since there really is no pairing, you can decide for yourself!

Gabrielle was well aware that she shouldn't be sleeping with this man. He was married – and his whole family hated her.

 

"Why are we doing?" she whispered into the crook of his neck as he sucked her collarbone and groped her ass. "Don't you feel guilty at _all_?"

 

"Not really," he mumbled. "Can we not talk about this right now?"

 

"Fine," she acquiesced as she stifled a moan. "We _are_ going to talk about this later though."

 

"Yeah, later," he said as he pushed her back on the bed and started kissing down her stomach. As he moved closer and closer to the inside of her thighs, she couldn't help but feel like she needed to throw up a little.

 

\---

 

When Gabrielle looked at his wife, she squeezed her eyes shut and walked out of the room as fast as she could. She was a harlot, a homewrecker, a blonde bimbo who was sleeping with a married man. She was an idiot and a fool. He would never leave his wife – not that she wanted him to – and she'd be stuck in a frankly ridiculous sham of a relationship. This had to stop, she decided grimly.

 

\---

 

"What?" he bellowed, glaring at her. "What do you mean that we're over? I thought _you_ wanted this!"

 

"No", she replied calmly, shaking her head. "You wanted this and I was a fool to go along with it. You have a wife. I can't do this anymore. I'm not a homewrecker" she muttered, unshed tears in her eyes. "I'm done."

 

\---

 

Her life was a cliché. Here she was, pregnant by that cheating bastard with a child she never wanted. How could she have let this happen? Well, she probably should’ve started off by making him use a contraceptive charm before they had sex but, as they say, hindsight is always twenty-twenty.   Now, the main question was if she could actually _keep_ the child.

 

\---

 

"You're pregnant?" her sister exclaimed. "Have you been dating someone?"

 

Gabrielle shook her head as she cried into her sister's shoulder. "I should've been more careful," she sobbed. "Now, everything I've worked for is gone! How am I supposed to go to work with a baby?" she exclaimed through her tears.  

 

"It's going to be fine." Fleur rubbed Gabrielle's back and let out a sigh. "If you _are_ going to have the baby, Bill and I would be glad to help you out. Victorie would be so excited to have a playmate."

 

"I'm not ready to be responsible for another human being. Hell, I'm _obviously_ not capable of taking care of myself."

 

"Will the father help you?"

 

The younger woman just shook her head. "No."

 

\---

 

Gabrielle caressed her ever-growing stomach as she stared out into the water. The French Riviera was much more peaceful than London ever was. Being back in her home country was improving her steadily decreasing mood. The fact that she couldn't wear any of her nice dresses and shoes wasn't going too well and she'd been feeling the baby kick often. It was a wonderful feeling but when she was trying to sleep, she could've done without it.   Most days, she'd walk along the water for a while, and then relax in her hotel room. Even though she was mostly living like a Muggle, life was much better here than it was in London.

 

\---

 

"Come back to England," Fleur pleaded. "We miss you."

 

Gabrielle smiled sadly as she struggled to talk to her sister through the fireplace.   "I don't really want to come back. Why don't you just come here with Bill and Victorie? You could use a holiday."

 

"Everyone's been asking about you. Even Hermione and Ginny and they don't really like us. I miss seeing you around the house. You can live with us," Fleur said.

 

"Fine, I'll come," she said with an exhale. "I'll be there in a week," Gabrielle promised. "But, I'm not going to stay for long."

 

Fleur beamed. Once her sister actually came home, it would be easy to convince her to stay.

 

\---

 

"When is the baby going to be able to play with me?" Victorie asked as she patted her aunt's inflated belly. "Teddy is mean so I never have anybody to play with me."

 

"The baby will probably play with you in another year."

 

"How long is that?" asked the three-year old with a confused look on her face.

 

"That's when you turn four."

 

Bill smiled at his sister-in-law from across the room. "How are you?" he asked after his daughter had left the room. "I don't mean to pry but did you ever tell the father that you were pregnant?"

 

"No, and I won't," Gabrielle said with an edge in her voice. "He never cared about me and all he wanted was sex. He doesn't deserve to know my child."

 

Bill lifted up his hands in the air. "Sorry, I didn’t realize that it was a touchy subject."

 

"It's okay."

 

\---

 

"Is it mine?" he asked angrily, pushing her against the wall of the small bathroom. When she didn't answer, he clenched up his fists and took in a deep breath. "Is the child mine?" he asked again.

 

"Yes," she replied in a small voice, looking down at her feet.

 

"Why the hell didn't you tell me? That's my child you're carrying!"

 

She finally looked up at him and shook her head fervently. "This is _my_ child – not yours. Take me to the Wizengamot if you want but I'm not letting you wreck its' life. Your wife and mother will kill you if they find out about this baby. You're a cheating bastard and I hate that my child has half of your DNA," she spat. "The biggest mistake I've ever made was falling into your trap and shagging you. I don't regret that I got pregnant. I just hate," she said, pointing a slender finger at him, "that I lowered my standards enough to have a sham of a relationship with someone like you!" She moved past him and walked out of the bathroom. Her hands were shaking and she quickly gulped down a glass of water.

 

\---

 

Gabrielle sat on the hospital bed in St. Mungo's. It was time. She'd finally get to see her daughter or son in just a few hours. Beside her, Fleur quietly squeezed her hand. "It's going to be fine," she told her sister. Gabrielle just smiled as another contraction ran through her body.

 

Five hours later, a tired Gabrielle was holding a tiny baby girl. Before she was born, Gabrielle had been so scared to see how the baby looked but thankfully, Arianne Delacour was a carbon-copy of her mother.

 

"She's beautiful," Mrs. Weasley said, glancing over her shoulder at the baby. Not surprisingly, the whole Weasley and Potter clan had showed up at the hospital, even though they barely talked to her. "Where's the father?" she asked innocently, glancing around the small room.

 

"I'm raising her myself, Mrs. Weasley."

 

"Hmm," the older woman made a disapproving sound. "Do you think that's the best idea?"

 

"I'm twenty five years old. I'm capable of raising a child by myself. I have some money and I'm quitting my job for a while and my sister has offered to take care of her when I go back to work."

 

"You know, raising children is harder than it looks."

 

"Mum, stop it," Bill muttered from the corner. "She's obviously exhausted so just leave her alone."

 

Once Mrs. Weasley had finally left, Gabrielle smiled gratefully at Bill. "Thank you so much. I'm just so tired of answering questions about the father."

 

"It'll probably get easier as time goes on," he pointed out. "You'll be a great mum though."

 

"I sure hope so."

 

\---

 

"Can I hold her?" Gabrielle looked up to see _him_ standing next to the bed. "She looks just like you."

 

"Why are you even here?" she snapped. She reflexively held Arianne closer to her chest protectively. "You can't see her."

 

Just then, his wife came up behind him. "Why can't he see her?" she asked curiously. "Was he making her cry or something?"

 

"Just get out! Both of you just leave!" Gabrielle yelled but the other woman wouldn't budge. "Why don't you want us in here?"

 

Finally at her breaking point, Gabrielle clenched her fists tightly and sang like a canary.

 

\---

 

Gabrielle smiled at her daughter as she ran around in circles. Today was Arianne's fifth birthday and the little girl couldn't be happier. "Mummy, when can I open my presents?" she cried, running into Gabrielle's open arms.

 

"How about now?" the older woman asked with a grin on her face.

 

"I want a puppy," Arianne declared as she sat down with her large extended family in the living room of Shell Cottage.

 

Gabrielle giggled as she leaned into her husband's chest. "What do you think of that, Adrian?" she asked him. "Do you think that we should get an animal into the house?"

 

"I guess we could," he replied, knowing that Gabrielle had already picked out a small Japanese Chin for her daughter and that it was waiting in the other room for her small owner. Gabrielle smiled at him and she knew that she was luckier than most. Although she was a single mother, Adrian had still been willing to pursue a relationship with her. Even though Adrian wasn’t related to Arianne in anyway whatsoever, he was still able to accept the little girl into his life.   Gabrielle had finally gotten her happy ending, even if it was not a traditional one.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
